Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally provides infant support pillows having increased utility. In particular, the disclosure provides infant support pillows and accessory devices useable therewith.
Description of Related Art
Infant support pillows are differentiated from traditional pillows or support devices in that they are specifically shaped to fit around the torso of a caregiver in order to support an infant while feeding, specifically breast feeding or bottle feeding. Alternately, support pillows may serve the purpose of supporting an infant when placed on his tummy, on his back (semi-reclined), or when seated in an upright position.
It is known to use vibration mechanisms to sooth a child. For example, swings, cribs, infant carriers and other devices may include vibration mechanisms configured to sooth a child. However, there remains a need for an improved infant support pillow that includes an accessory capable of providing a sensory experience, such as a vibration mechanism or other unit configured to provide a perceptible effect, with features configured to enhance the convenience and functionality associated with use of the accessory.